


Destroy The Ones You Love

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Choking, Evil Snoke, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Whump, Snoke Being a Dick, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a universe where Finn was late to rescuing Poe Dameron, Supreme Leader Snoke thinks he can break down the best pilot in the Resistance to punish Leia — and enlists Kylo Ren to do it.





	1. Shackles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe Dameron is not in chains, but he is in shackles, and shackles are something like chains.

They already got the location of the map from Poe, a realization that fills him with shame even thinking about it. There was no reason he couldn’t have remembered what the Resistance had taught him in terms of fending off mind invasion — counting hyperspace routes, counting ticks in the power coupling, anything. But he failed. He completely failed. He should have thought of such things, he should have —

Now his little buddy is going to get hurt, they’ll find the map to Luke Skywalker and kill him, and it’ll be Poe’s own fault.

Poe closes his eyes, lets tears leak out. His eyes are sore, and his throat’s sore from screaming. From far away, he swears that he can hear more screaming coming down the halls — he doesn’t want to think of who else is getting hurt.

Kylo Ren — he hates Kylo Ren. The mind invader, the murderer, the monster...when he gets out of here, he’ll make sure that Kylo Ren gets what he deserves, somehow.

He lies there, almost warped in his resting position, and he struggles to unlock the shackles. They’re practically digging into his wrists. He’ll get out of there. Somehow...

***  
Kylo Ren reports to Snoke after the interrogation, looking up at Snoke’s giant hologram. It’s enough to make Kylo Ren feel small, though Ren is the warlord of the First Order and Master of the Knights of Ren.

“You got the information?” Snoke says, smoothly.

“Yes.” And Kylo Ren can’t help but feel sick. He’s performed many interrogations — but this is one of the worst that he’s done. And he says one of because this interrogation didn’t make him vomit like his first interrogation did, but he knows that interrogating his own husband...

“And the map to Skywalker?”

“It’s in a droid. A BB unit.”

“Excellent. And Hux?”

“His squad is heading to Jakku to find it right now, Supreme Leader.”

“Good, good.” The Supreme Leader is practically purring in satisfaction. Kylo can’t help but be reminded of a contented rancor. “You seem...troubled, Kylo Ren.”

“Is torturing Poe Dameron necessary? We found what we need.”

“True. Though having the Resistance’s best pilot on board does present some...possibilities.” Snoke places a bony finger to his chin, taps it, looking thoughtful. “Your mother, General Organa, rejected you, and she replaced you with a mediocre military man who can’t even use the Force. I never knew what she saw in him. Arrogant, murderous, mediocre in almost all ways...”

Kylo Ren says nothing. Long ago, Ben Solo thought that Poe Dameron hung the moons. Now, he wonders, how could General Organa —

Then again, how could she not? She was always a loveless being. Kylo Ren knows that now.

“I do wonder,” Snoke says, “What would happen if Poe Dameron were not as perfect as General Organa believed? Would she replace him with someone else? Jessika Pava, perhaps? Temmin Wexley? Kare Kun? The possibilities are endless.”

“Yes.”

“If we broke him down...” Snoke taps his chin again. “It’s something to think about, isn’t it?”

“Supreme Leader — ’’

“Do you think to disobey me, Kylo Ren?”

There’s something in Kylo Ren where he can’t help but feel small. Then, “No, Supreme Leader.”

“Good. Go. Punish your loveless mother.”

Kylo Ren leaves, and already, he can’t help but wonder if he has the strength for what’s to come.

***  
He doesn’t know how long it’s been with the stormtroopers beating him, but by the end of it, he’s all but spitting blood. He gets some satisfaction at seeing it staining one of the troopers’ armor, at least. Yeah, at least he got that rather small victory.

They got the information they needed. Poe can only conclude they’re keeping him for the hell of it. He’s not going to cave. He may have failed the Resistance, but he’s not going to cave.

The door opens and Kylo Ren enters in that moment. Poe glares up at him, willing himself to, whatever it takes, not flinch.

“What do you want now?” Poe says.

 

 


	2. Chokehold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo pays Poe another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“We’re not done yet,” Kylo Ren says.

“Great.” Poe looks up at him, trying to keep his defiance in place. He’s not going to let this bastard cow him, no matter what. “What else can you possibly do?”

Kylo Ren looks at Poe, and there’s something about his eyes that is enough to unsettle Poe. They’re like black voids. There’s nothing there. And then there’s the mask in general. It’s like there’s nothing there. Vader’s mask at least had a face to speak of. Ren’s...what face there is is anyone’s guess, Poe thinks.

“Plenty of things. But I’m offering you a choice, Poe Dameron. Join me, and be spared.”

A gloved hand is extended. Poe laughs; this can’t be real, can it? First Kylo Ren tortures him, then he chooses to try and get Poe to join him. This can’t be real.

“You’re kidding me,” Poe says. “You’re _kriffing kidding me.”_

“Nothing of the sort. I’m offering you a choice.”

“I’m not joining you.”

“You may change your mind.”

“You’ll be waiting for a long time.”

“Will I?”

He swears that Kylo Ren’s eyes are all but gliding down his body, almost like he wants to restrain himself but is barely holding onto it. It doesn’t take a telepath to know what he must be thinking — Poe’s seen that look before, usually from people who see him more as an object than a person. They see his body, mostly wiry, but they don’t see the details, the contradictions, and they wouldn’t love them. They don’t have Ben’s eyes — Ben’s, which worshipped him quietly. They don’t have Ben’s reverence.

“See anything you like?” Poe says, sarcastically.

“I am a Knight of Ren. I am above such things.”

“Really?” Poe says, wryly. “You could have fooled me, the way you were looking at me.”

“You think you can seduce me.”

And even that idea is so ridiculous that Poe wants to laugh again.

“Your very presence is temptation.” Kylo Ren says.

Poe, unwanted, unbidden, feels shivers go down his spine even as Kylo Ren caresses his neck. Leather against skin. They’re not unpleasant shivers either. He wishes they were.

“All you had to do was bat your lashes and the galaxy was yours, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t do that.”

“Metaphorically, though...”

The neck caresses get almost something like a hand cupped around his throat, squeezing just enough — and the thing is, Poe wonders if Ren is actually about to choke him. Eventually, though, Ren’s hand withdraws from his neck, and Poe can breathe properly again.

Poe glares up at him. “I will never ever join you.”

“Will you? We’ll see.”

Kylo Ren leaves, but Poe already has a feeling there’s more to come. 


End file.
